Wayward Daughter Chronicles
by Sapphy98
Summary: When the lonely path of Drew, a girl who saw too much, and the cold path of Ritsa, a teen raised in isolation, intertwine with the wayward paths of Sam and Dean Winchester, friendships blossom and romance sparks as they are dragged down a new, action packed, road.


**Author's Note: **

Hi there! So this is an Rp a friend and I have been, and still are, working on. So it is a story in progress and I have no solid updating dates, but it will be getting updated sooner or later (since we have more than just this written so far). You can find my friend here on Deviantart - her name is Miffmelon, or on Tumblr as cheese-and-tacos. She wrote Sam, Kevin, and her OC (Drew), as well as a few other miscellaneous characters. I wrote Crowley, Dean, Garth, and my OC (Ritsa), as well as a few other miscellaneous characters. It won't exactly follow the plotline of the actual show, but most of the major things will happen and it starts in season 8 during "A Little Slice of Kevin". Thanks for reading, and feel free to review!

**Info:**

**Warnings -** Violence, gore, dark themes

**Pairings -** OC (Drew) x Castiel, and OC (Ritsa) x Kevin

**Chapter 1: Blitzkrieg to Sitzkrieg**

Crowley blew gently on the pinwheel he held in his hand, glancing over to Kevin. Ritz looked up from her place on the floor, she sat with her back against one of the table legs near Kevin's feet.

"So what your saying, is that that tablet has anything and everything we could possibly imagine about demons on it?" she questioned, her dark hazel eyes blinking, her eyelids half closed as usual.  
Dean quickly made his way down the hall, into the warehouse, glancing back at Castiel as they stepped around a corner.

"You're not at full power yet are you...?" he questioned warily. Castiel shook his head.

"I will be fine." he nodded. Dean sighed and turned back to the mission at hand.

Sam was following just behind them, he opened his mouth to tell Dean to take it easy, but he knew it would only make him more anxious. Then he stared at the back of Cas's head, his mouth opened again, but nothing he said would make him feel better. So the youngest Winchester remained silent. He was feeling somewhat insecure about this rescue mission, however he had learned that sometimes these sort of things had to be executed almost spontaneously. What made him most weary about the situation was the nervous and awkward girl stumbling behind him.  
His mouth opened a third time, now he had not much to worry about

"You'll be okay, just stay behind us" he smiled without trying .  
Drew frowned and looked into Sam's eyes, then nodded. She had been a hunter for a good 7 years now, but never like this. That many demons crammed all together in one building was just too much. Her feet automatically followed the giant footsteps of the hunter walking in front of her.  
Her fingers twisted nervously around his father's knife. She was almost certainly the others couldn't tell how nervous she was.

"Must you ask such tedious questions? Isn't there something better you could be doing right now?" Crowley questioned, shifting his glare down to the girl and tossing the pinwheel to the ground. She cringed, glancing away. No matter how many times, she would never get used to the things she could see.

"Fine. What do you need me to do?" she asked standing up slowly, brushing the wrinkles out of her comfortable black dress. Crowley sighed.

"I don't know...why don't you go and take care of those wannabe useless future prophets in the other room." She blinked at the command.

"You want them dead?" she hesitated.

"...Keep one...just in case." he clarified, his eyes sidling over to Kevin. Ritsa pursed her lips, nodding, before slowly exiting the room.  
Dean came face to face with a demon as they ended up in a fork in the hall. With a quick underhanded stab it was taken care of.

"We should split up, Sam and Drew you take this way, search for the prophets Crowley took hostage. Me and Cas will find Kevin and the tablet." Dean commanded, heading down the left branch of the hall.

Kevin flinched at the idea of the future prophets being killed for some destiny they didn't even knew or want. He surely didn't want to betray God's will and just tell the King of Hell everything he desired to know, but he wasn't going to let people die because of him. "Okay, wait! I'll do it, I'll tell you anything, just… just don't kill them," he yelled at Ritsa with a wild look on his eyes. He wasn't sure she had heard him.

Sam and Drew nodded at Dean's orders and went through the right branch. Sam kept moving forward carefully, trying not to laugh at Drew's curses every time she stumbled over something on the ground. He turned around to tell her to be quiet, when a demon appeared behind her.

"Duck!" Sam yelled to a very confused Drew, who just threw herself to the ground. Sam quickly cut off the demon's head but the black dense smoke escaped just in time. Drew stood up ignoring Sam's helping hand, ashamed for her cluelessness. She was just about to say something at the incredulous look in Sam's face but a shy "I'm fine, thank you. Sorry" came out instead. Somewhere far into the hall someone was screaming.

Ritsa slowly turned and made eye contact with the panicked boy. She glanced between Crowley and Kevin. Crowley shot her an incredulous look.

"Fine, don't kill them. But get rid of them, all but one...and clean up the mess from earlier." he commanded. She nodded gratefully, internally relieved, before turning back to the door, leaving Kevin to stare at the back of her long black wavy hair as she exited the room.

"Get translating." Crowley nodded, quirking his eyebrows up.

"Before I change my mind."

Dean and Castiel continued down the main hall.

"Can you figure out where Crowley is?" he questioned, stalking around the next corner. A demon twisted it's head around to face him. He quickly leaped at it, brandishing Ruby's demon killing knife. The demon threw him into a tangle of chains hanging from the warehouse ceiling. He cursed, struggling to regain his footing, falling to the floor. Castiel quickly moved in, gripping a hand on the demon's forehead. There was a bright light and the demon fell to the ground, a burnt out husk. Dean managed to get himself up off the ground. Castiel backed up, his gait wavering. They headed further down the hall.

"Wait. They should be through here." Castiel explained. Dean nodded, pulling a lock pick out of his pocket and beginning to pick the lock.

Kevin was relieved for the prophets, but he still had to figure out what he was going to do about the tablet and Crowley. The command of the demon king startled him, and automatically started reading God's word. The letters on the tablet began shaking frantically, and Kevin got dizzy. The meaning of the words just sort of flashed inside his mind

"This part is about how to summon a demon…" he said,

"this one right here teaches how to create a weapon against demons… But you already know that" Kevin kept pushing his luck. He could feel something really bad was going to happen.

Drew ran fast towards the screams, Sam at her heels. A couple of demons appeared just as they reached a door at the end of the hallway. Drew skipped the first one and threw herself on the second black-eyed man. She grabbed her knife firmly and stabbed the monster on the heart. Its whole body was shocked and suddenly dropped dead to ground. Sam was surprised, but still struggling with his demon. He started mumbling an exorcism but it didn't seem to work that well. Drew rushed towards them and pierced the demon's neck. Again, the thing was shocked and dead in a second. Sam opened his eyes wide "Thanks," he said as he stood up " and how exactly did you do that?" Drew shrugged

"Years of practice" while lacing up her hair. Sam decided to let it go for the moment, and reached to the door, which was already open.

Crowley sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Kevin, I'm not interested in party tricks like summoning demons...I'm interested in the big things. The game changing things." he stated, irritated.

"You know you still have 9 fingers..." he trailed off, narrowing his eyes at the prophet.

Ritsa sighed, halfway through scrubbing the large table off. She had already gone through two towels and the smell of blood and guts was extremely strong. Of course the experience of watching one of their fellow humans be degraded to a pile of splattered mush was causing great panic among the one's left alive.

"Screaming isn't helping." she griped, wiggling her hand that held a small black pistol. It wasn't like she was going to kill them, no, she just needed to persuade them not to gang up and attack her...after all, she was only human.

"I already told you, I'm not going to hurt you." she stated out loud once again, finishing scrubbing the table down and tossing the blood soaked towel in the pile with the others.

"It's not working." Dean growled frustrated. Castiel sighed.

"I'm going in." Dean pushed his eyebrows together.

"No your not, you're not strong enough right now." he protested.

"The tablet and Kevin are more important right now..." he stated, and with that disappeared before Dean could further protest.

Kevin froze; he glanced at the bloody stump on his hand. He remembered the stinging pain and continued translating.

"Okay Okay, here, this is it. This one describes… uh, sealing the gates of Hell…" The tablet seemed shakier to Kevin, the words flashed.

"Wait, this is different, this isn't text… It's like a personal note" he looked warily at Crowley "from the archangel Metatron. A farewell note: 'Upon completion of this task, I take my leave of my master in this world. So ends the transcription of the sacred word for the defense of mankind. Into the hands of God's children thus passes the compendium of tablets … I guess it means there are more tablets." Kevin said in a clever mocking manner.

Sam stormed into the room. A group of startled hostages stared at him bewildered. Drew appeared behind him, her head just a little bit above Sam's shoulder. There were bloody rags on the floor, a table still covered in someone's guts. A girl stood right in the middle of it all, a gun on her hand.

"Who are you," Sam demanded,

"you're not a demon… at least not a regular one". Drew could sense it too; she was different from the others. She held her knife tightly, like it was a lucky charm. Sam took out his machete, the hostages started screaming again. Both hunters were ready for the battle that was just about to start.

Castiel appeared in the room with Kevin and Crowley, wavering on his feet, brandishing an angel blade. Crowley quickly stood up, pulling a matching silver blade out of his dress jacket.

"Castiel, which one is it today, crazy or megalomaniac? Never can tell." he smirked. Castiel glared.

"I've come to retrieve the tablet and Kevin." he growled. Crowley humphed. "If you can, you're not up to full power are you?" he noted, narrowing his eyes.

"I have enough." he promised, beginning to focus his energy, his eyes becoming full of light and his wings casting ominous shadows on the wall behind him.

"You're bluffing." Crowley spat.

"You really wanna take that chance?" Castiel dared. Crowley made a grab for the tablet, Castiel smashed a hand into the table at the same time, effectively shattering the glass and splitting the tablet in half. Crowley disappeared with the other half of the tablet and a sputtering hiss.

Ritsa turned with wide eyes, her arm still holding the gun outstretched towards the hostages.

"W-whoa. Whoa. I'm not a demon...no need for those..." she exclaimed, caught off guard by the appearance of the two people, her eyes scanning the machete's long blade and glinting tip and eyeing the knife in the girl's hand.

Kevin stood up in half a second, a weak smile on his face. He watched as the angel threatened the demon in all his glory. The blinding light didn't let him see everything that happened, he could only hear them talking. The light was suddenly gone with a crash, and then as Crowley disappeared into thin air, he rushed to pick up the remaining piece of the tablet.

"What took you so long?" Kevin asked half angered, half relieved.

Sam took a step forward, his machete in front of him threatening the stranger.

"What are you?" he asked again. He was sure she wasn't human. No human, at least not a sane one, would willingly work with Crowley. He started circling her. Drew was still next to him, eyes set on the enemy.

"Go help them" Sam ordered with a motion of his head. Drew approached the hostages and started helping them out the room.

"What about you!?" she yelled at Sam, who was still pointing his weapon at the unknown girl.

"Get them to a safe place, NOW!" Sam howled as he charged.

It was at that moment that Dean finally got the door open He looked up at Castiel and Kevin with a relieved sigh.

"Let's get out of here." he stated, glancing at the broken tablet. At least they got half of it.

Ritsa's eyes widened as the large male charged at her. She ducked around the table, diving under it and popping out the other side.

"Seriously. I'm human!" she exclaimed.

"Look. I had it on safety the entire time." she defended frantically. It had been an extremely long time since she had been caught off guard like this.

Kevin looked up at Dean, he seemed worried. He followed the angel and the hunter outside the room. They walked down the dark hallways. They were finally getting out. He kept walking in silence, holding his hurt hand and the fragment of the tablet close to his chest. Kevin wanted to say something to break the tension, but he didn't know what was going on. He continued walking watching everything around him.

Sam stood there looking at the girl, he was confused. He wasn't going to kill a young human girl, but he couldn't just leave her there, she was threatening the other prophets with a gun and cleaning guts off a table.

"Okay fine, but you're coming with me. " He disarmed her, grabbed her arm firmly, and started walking out the building.

Already outside, Drew was calling the cops to report they had found the missing people. She still had to think what she was going to tell the authorities.

"Maybe Sam and Dean will come up with something." she thought. She still wasn't sure if she felt Okay sticking around that bunch, she had only known them for a few months now. Dean still scared the crap out of her. Castiel was just to obtuse for her. Sam was… fine, she guessed. Drew sighed while looking at her crooked knife. She took out a rag and started cleaning the blood on it.

"Drew. Where's Sam?" Dean questioned as the three of them exited the building. He put a hand up to shield his eyes from the sudden sunlight.

"Ouch. Hey, let go." Ritsa protested as she was practically drug down the hall by her arm, her eyebrows slanted up in distress and her feet kicking.

Drew was dragged out of her thoughts by Dean's voice.

"Uh… What? Sam? He… he…" she didn't know how to tell Dean Winchester that she had left his brother inside that warehouse with a weird demon-whatever creature.

"He… Here he comes!" she pointed at the door.  
Sam was just getting out with the weird girl from before.

"Stop. Kicking. Me. God!" he scowled at her.

Drew approached Sam.

"I just called the Cops, they're on their way." She told him, still eyeing Ritsa.

"They're gonna pick up the prophets. They'll all be safe." Sam announced to the rest of the group.

Kevin jumped at the sight of Ritsa, he held the piece of tablet tighter.

"What about me?" he asked without taking his eyes off her.  
Sam started talking

"I called our friend Garth. He does what we do. Well... in his own way. He'll keep an eye on you. No more going off on your own... How you holding up, Kev?" He asked with one hand on Kevin's shoulder.  
"You kidding? I want to seal those bastards up forever." Kevin showed them his bandaged mess of a hand

"Took my finger!"  
"Cas thinks he can help with that. Meanwhile just be careful and lay low, please." Sam gave Kevin a begging look.

"Then let me go! You already unarmed me." Ritsa shouted, kicking up gravel by digging her heels into the ground to try and stop herself from being yanked this way and that, effectively scuffing up her black flats with the tan dusty dirt. She didn't like being around people she didn't know, people she didn't know meant people she couldn't predict. She scanned their faces, and her breath hitched when she saw Castiel. She hadn't seen anything like that before.

"W-what are you...?" she questioned shakily, shrinking away from Castiel's look. Dean narrowed his eyes, glancing up at Sam questioningly.

"Uh...Who is this?" he asked, pointing towards the girl Sam had in his grip. Castiel tilted his head slightly, his lips pursed in thought. Something was off about this human girl.

"Her name is Ritsa, she's Crowley's human demon or something." Kevin answered resentfully.

"She basically does whatever he commands her to do."  
"Human demon?" Drew asked staring at Ritsa

"And how does that work?" She continued with her knife still on her right hand.  
Sam looked down to the girl jerking to escape his grip.

"We can figure it out later… WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP RESISTING! I'm not going to hurt you…"  
"Not going to hurt her? Did you see what she was doing to those prophets? Did you see her cleaning someone's guts of the walls..?" asked Drew sarcastically.  
"Did you not see what she and Crowley did to me!?" Kevin exclaimed, waving his bloody hand up so it could reach Sam's sight.  
"Yeah, I did, I was there, but…" Sam trailed off. For half a second he fought the idea of leaving Ritsa in hands of Dean or Drew, who looked pretty willing to kill her.

"She's human, we have to listen to her."  
"Whatever" Drew sighed turning around. Kevin looked both scared and angry.

Ritsa sniffed, looking idly up at Sam.

"You're all acting like I wanted to clean guts up!" she stated firmly, her eyes turning to Kevin.

"You of all people should understand what happens when you don't listen to Crowley..." she pointed out, glancing down at Kevin's bloody gauze wrapped hand.

"Well I can assure you she is human...just slightly different...somehow." Castiel stated, taking a step towards her and Sam. Ritsa took a baby step backwards, averting her eyes from Castiel.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked, blinking. The sound of distant sirens broke through the tension.

"We can figure this out later. Right now we need to go. Kevin, your mom's in the car." Dean explained quickly.

Sam looked at Castiel, he was still worried about him, but if he thought she was human then he would go with it.

"Okay, we have to get out of here." Sam declared snapping out of his thoughts. He threw Ritsa inside the Impala and closed the door. Kevin climbed in by the other side.  
Sam turned to Drew, who was still standing there looking incredulously at them.

"You coming?" he asked with a faint smile.  
Drew lifted her head to find Sam's eyes.

"I am, I'll follow you guys." She walked towards her truck. Sam nodded and got on the front seat next to his brother.  
Drew got in her truck and started the engine. She turned to see the angel. Now she knew he knew.  
Sirens were getting closer and closer.

Ritsa glanced out the window to Kevin's mother. She was standing solemnly beside her small silver economically friendly car, her face unreadable. She had agreed to let them take her son to a hunter named Garth, after cleaning him up of course.  
Castiel stared at the girl, his expression calculating.

"You're half grim reaper...I won't tell the others, because they don't need to know. Just remember...I'll be watching." he stated, sitting in the backseat.

Ritsa stayed silent, pressed as far to the one side of the vehicle as she could, away from the people around her, her dark hair contrasting with her pale skin.

"What are you guys going to do with me?" she asked warily, a tight frown on her lips as the Impala roared to life and began to pull out. Dean glanced at her in the mirror.

"We don't know yet..." he stated, turning his attention back to the road.

Kevin waved at her mother as they drove by her car. Then he looked down at the piece of clay resting on his lap.

"This better be worth it." he thought. He eyed Ritsa and felt uncomfortable with how familiar she was to him.  
Sam just watched Ritsa through the rear view mirror. He smiled to his brother like saying "it will be fine", and set his eyes on the road.

Drew stared warily into Castiel's eyes.

"I'm not half grim reaper, I'm human." She said firmly. It sounded like she wanted to convince herself more than the angel.

"And why did you come with me? Aren't you Dean's best pal?" she asked sarcastically. The cars started moving.

Ritsa looked over to Kevin.

"Can I see that?" she questioned quietly outstretching a hand, she was interested to see what could possibly have Crowley so intrigued, her eyes giving off a light of innocent curiousness. If she was gonna be here, she might as well try to cope, and get people to stop looking at her like she was a science experiment gone wrong.

Castiel sighed at the girls denial.

"The Impala only fits so many people..." he explained before turning to look out the window.

Kevin looked at Ritsa's reaching hand, and then turned his head to the front. Dean was driving. Sam was looking at him through the rear view mirror. He nodded at him; it wasn't like she could go anywhere.

"Sure, here." Kevin handed the tablet to Ritsa. His eyes never left the piece of clay. He examined her, without all the demonic surroundings she actually looked like a normal, very pale, girl.

Drew glared at Castiel, the air from the open window messing up her dark brown hair.

"Why are you keeping my secret?" she asked, her hands tight around the wheel. She was curious about his spontaneous kindness. They didn't know each other that well. Her grip softened a little.

"Well, you don't have to sit back there, I'm not your driver, you know?" she told him, trying to lighten the mood.

Ritsa's eyes scanned the heavy hunk of clay, her fingers tracing the ancient script. "So you can really read this then...?" she muttered, tilting her head to try and make out the words. They pulled out onto the highway, picking up speed. She glanced over to his injured hand, frowning slightly.

"Sorry about your finger by the way...I would have stopped Crowley if I could have..." she condoled, gently handing the tablet fragment back to him.

Castiel disappeared and reappeared in the front passenger seat.

"The Winchesters are already under enough stress as it is. As their friend I wouldn't want to burden them with something unnecessary." he shrugged.

"Well, it is more like 'seeing', the words sort of flash in my mind" Kevin said, pushing his eyebrows together

"I see the meaning of those scribbles. It really gives me a headache."  
He moved a lock of hair from his forehead, and noticed Ritsa looking at his injured hand.

"Never mind this," he answered back

"Cas will fix me up as soon as we have a chance."  
Kevin took back the tablet.

"Now you," he said in a serious way "what were you doing with Crowley, and why where you helping him?"  
Sam shifted his body so he could face the kids on the back seat.

Drew jumped a little, she still wasn't used to that zapping thing he did. She was nervous around him, and around the rest of the group. She had learned to be distrustful around angels and demons.

"Oh, I see." Drew pursed her lips. She didn't look at Castiel.

"You're such a good friend to them".

Dean also kept an ear open to the discussion. Ritsa shifted a bit uncomfortable in her seat at being put on the spot like that.

"Well...I don't exactly know how to explain..." she confessed, brushing some of her hair to the side of her face.

"It's not like I want to help Crowley...but I can't not help him...I'd rather stay alive and in tact." she defended.

"So I just kind of do what he says...it's been like this for about 7 years now...he took me from my family when I was 10. It's honestly all a blur...he was so nice, my mom said it would be okay...and that's the last I remember of my family." she shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself loosely, her eyebrows slanted up.

"So he kidnapped you? Why?" Dean asked slowly. Ritsa gulped.

"I don't know. I can see things though. Demon's faces...and whatever your friend in the trench coat is. I can tell they aren't human." she stated.

"I owe a lot to them." he confessed, glancing at the Impala in front of them.

Kevin frowned. She was also a victim of Crowley's insane compulsion for kidnapping people. He stared at her. She looked more and more normal.

"He's an angel," Sam told her, stopped for a second, and then continued

"How come you can see his true face without burning your eyes out? Last person who tried almost died…" He shuddered at the memory of Pamela's empty eye sockets.

Drew kind of understood that.

"I knew them, Sam and Dean I mean, before all of this." She said resting her left arm on the open window.

"They saved my town when I was just a kid… They don't know I saw them fighting that thing, of course…" She was having a hard time keeping up with Dean's driving. Drew doubted

"They sure have changed since. I have changed." She looked at Castiel, something about his calm appearance made her keep talking

"They are the type of guys you'd gladly owe a lot."

"An angel?" she questioned in mild surprise, but accepting the explanation. She shrugged at Sam's question.

"I don't know...then again, why can I see demon's faces...from what I've heard that isn't exactly normal either." she pointed out.

"I guess I'm just different. The only one who probably knows about my past is Crowley. And I never bothered to ask...he's not exactly someone to make small talk with." she sighed looking away.

Castiel nodded.

"Yes, most of the world goes by not knowing what really goes on." he agreed, turning to look out the window he had rolled down on his side, the wind messing up his already slightly messy hair.

Sam and Kevin looked at each other and shrugged. Kevin tried to imagine asking anything to Crowley.

"We'll figure it out, this guy" he said pointing Sam "is a great researcher." He held his tablet fragment tight and started to watch the passing landscape.  
Sam smiled and turned around to face the road. It was turning out to be a long trip.

Drew looked at Castiel. She still couldn't figure out if he was always like that or it was he didn't like her. Anyway, it shouldn't matter. She decided it was time to stop talking at just drive.

Ritsa sighed in agreement.

"That would be great...I'd like to find my family." she smiled softly. Dean continued down the long highway.

"Looks like we're gonna be driving for awhile. You guys hungry?" he asked, nodding at the sign on the side of road listing upcoming fast food joints.

"Yeah, I could go for some food." she nodded, placing a hand absentmindedly over her stomach, it had been awhile since she ate anything. She wasn't exactly good about eating on a regular basis and that probably explained her small body frame. She looked between Kevin and Sam, waiting for their answers.

Castiel's phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket, glanced at the digital screen, and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Cas, find out if Drew is hungry. We're probably gonna stop at the next town to get something to eat." Dean's voice echoed from the phone.  
Castiel nodded.

"Are you hungry?" he questioned.

"If my mother gave me away to that bastard, I wouldn't want to see her again" Kevin thought still looking out the window.  
Sam nodded at Dean and turned around

"How does that sound, Kev?"  
"Yeah sure, I could eat. And maybe Cas could fix this already." He lifted his hand with an annoyed look on his eyes.  
"All right then" Sam said looking at Ritsa.

"It's settled."

Drew watched Castiel interact with his phone through the corner of her eye. It was like looking at a fish trying to use a blender. She wanted to laugh but she controlled herself.

"Not really, but whatever you guys want to do is fine." She focused on the road.

"I could use a stretch". The sky started to change color.

Castiel nodded.

"Yes." he said into the phone, glancing over at Drew.

"Alright good, we're gonna head off the next exit up here." Dean's voice explained through the phone. Castiel nodded, clicking the phone shut and sliding it back in his trench coat.

"Is something funny?" he questioned, his eyebrows pushed together.

Dean turned the Impala to follow the next exit, slowing it down slightly. Ritsa smiled and nodded. "Sounds good." she assured.

"So, now that you know about me. Care to share some of your stories?" she asked readjusting her floral hair clip, the center of which was a protective pentagram.

Drew lost her faint smile.

"No, nothing at all" she replied with an automatic voice. She turned the wheel to follow the black car in front of her truck. She looked at Castiel confused.

"Do you ever smile?" she asked sharply. She wasn't sure she liked this angel guy. She frowned and bit her lip.

Kevin started

"Well, you got your typical honor student prophet of the lord," he pointed himself with his good hand, "and then you got your heroic hunters angel whisperers" he said pointing at Dean.

"Yeah, not so much." Sam answered, a bitter tone in his voice.

"Our story is a long one," he looked at his brother "it isn't prime time material." Sam pushed his hair behind his ears.

Castiel blinked.

"I'm...not sure." he paused.

"But not smiling doesn't necessarily mean I'm not happy...I'm still working on my 'people skills'." he explained, air quoting with his fingers around people skills.

Ritsa nodded, her smile growing at Kevin's way of explaining things before dying down with Sam's serious tone.

"Let's just say we've been to hell and heaven and back, stopped the apocalypse, and are now in the middle of this tablet crap." Dean butted in, trying to sum up their life stories in something not to difficult to wrap one's head around. Ritsa nodded.

"I see." she stated seriously.

"You guys are hunters." she puffed, resting her chin in her hand, her elbow propped on the door next to her.

"It was a rhetorical question, Castiel" Drew replied amused. She tilted her head.

"You're different. I think 'I'll be watching'" she said imitating his voice. Drew rolled up her shirt's sleeves. Her eyes suddenly turned serious.

"So is it true," she looked at Castiel curiously

"that you came back from purgatory?"

Kevin smiled apologetically. Sam continued

"Yeah, that's what we do best." He told her quietly.

"Someone's got to do it, right?" He smiled vaguely at Ritsa.

"Are we getting any closer?" He asked Dean as the sky before him started turning a light shade of purple.

Dean sighed.

"Well, it's about a five hour drive, and we've been driving for what, an hour or so?" he stated as they entered the connecting smaller road that led into the town adjacent to the highway. They pulled into a nearby Cracker Barrel.

"Once we get something to eat we can drive the rest of the way." he explained. Ritsa nodded, staring out the window at the large dining establishment, rocking chairs lining the front porch.

"Wow..." Ritsa blinked at the building. She didn't get out much, and when she did it was usually with a very specific task.

"Oh. Right." he nodded. He was still getting a grip on holding human conversations, and no matter how many years go by, he never seemed to completely be able to understand it. But he was a lot better than when he first came to Earth. He paused at the next question.

"Yes...I got out of Purgatory." he admitted.

"Fair enough" Sam said hopelessly.  
Kevin couldn't help a little laugh slip out.

"It is just a Cracker Barrel," he said entertained. Sam looked at Ritsa in awe.

"Being raised by the freaking King of Hell must have been, well, hell" he whispered to Dean as they stopped.  
Kevin opened his door and got out without letting go of the tablet. Sam got out as well, adjusting his jacket.

"I'm sorry," Drew said quickly when she noticed how uncomfortable Castiel was.

"I come on a bit too strong some times". She frowned while parking her truck

"I didn't mean to be rude, sorry. I… sorry" she finished awkwardly. Drew got out without looking at him.

Dean nodded, eyeing the girl in the backseat.

"I'll say..." he muttered, shutting down the engine and dropping his keys into his pocket before exiting the Impala. He looked over to Drew, noticing Castiel in the passenger seat of her car.

"So that's where you went." he stated. Castiel carefully got out of the car.

"It's just...I still don't know what happened myself..." he assured quietly, setting a hand on Drew's shoulder for a brief moment. Ritsa followed Kevin out the back door. She quickly straightened out her dress, before hopping along with them. She was dressed in black from her hair, to her dress, to her half leggings, to her flats. The only splash of color in her outfit was the purple lily like pentagram clip in her hair.

Drew closed the door and loosened her ponytail. Locks of curly dark brown hair fell onto her shoulders. She watched as the others were getting out of the Impala. Kevin approached her and Castiel.

"Hey," he greeted Drew shyly.

"Do you mind?" Kevin waved his wounded hand in front of the angel's face. Drew stood there, hands in her pockets.  
"Drew. Are you coming in?" Sam asked from the restaurant's door. She walked towards him, dragging her boots.

"I dunno, man." She replied standing next to Sam.

"I think maybe I should take off…"  
Sam interrupted

"But why?" he asked with a confused look.  
"I just… I mean, no offense, but your brother freaks me out. And Castiel, he also seems… strange…" Drew trailed off.  
"Well he is an angel, that's as strange as it gets, I guess…" Sam smiled grimly

"Look, I can't force you stay, but you should at least try…" he sighed,

"Dean, he's been through so much. So has Cas. But they are doing the best they can." Sam said, crossing his arms.  
Drew bit her lip and considered things for a minute. Sam was the only one in the group who didn't give her goosebumps. She decided she could trust him

"Okay fine, I'll stay… for now." She looked up to Sam and smiled briefly. Sam lifted an eyebrow and followed Drew inside the restaurant.

Castiel nodded, waving a hand over Kevin's hand and effectively healing the wound.

"I can't exactly make the finger grow back...but it shouldn't hurt, and the wound should be closed..." Castiel explained, examining his handiwork.

"Table for five please." Dean smiled at the woman behind the counter, forking over a wad of cash. The blonde nodded, crossing off a few things on her seating chart. Ritsa stood a little ways behind Dean, biting her lip and looking slightly nervous. It felt so weird to be eating somewhere like this, and she wasn't sure she liked the amount of people all smashed together, scattered at their tables and speaking in loud tones over their food. She brushed a strand of soft hair out of her eyes, cringing as she heard someone drop a tray in the other room. She looked back warily to where Sam stood with the door open, Castiel was just entering the building, following Drew. Ritsa quickly looked away. Castiel made her uneasy, not being human, and she was pretty sure the other girl would kill her no questions asked if she gave her the wrong look. Dean raised an eyebrow at the slightly panicked look on Ritsa's face.

"You okay?" he asked. She startled out of her thought.

"Y-Yeah...I think I'll be fine." she nodded slowly, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment and exhaling quickly, regaining her composure to follow Dean and the hostess to the table.

Crowley sat in one of his many other hideaways, his elbows propped on his legs, leaning forward to examine his half of the clay tablet in front of him on the coffee table. All he could make out was scribbling scrawl. Sighing he leaned back in his chair, he could really use a drink.

"Ritsa! Would you be a dear and bring me a bottle of my Craig?" he called.

Silence.

He blinked.

"Ritsa?" he tried again, slightly annoyed. Then it hit him...he had left her behind to get out of the Winchester's pet angel's way.

"Bollocks..." he muttered, sliding a palm down his face before popping a shot glass of alcohol into his hands, dropping a few tablets of aspirin into the drink.

Kevin felt a little disappointed; he'd have loved to see a finger grow from zero, but mostly because he really wanted his hand whole again.

"Well, that should do it," he answered looking carefully at the empty spot where his finger used to be.

"Thanks, Cas." Kevin said gratefully and turned to follow the others.  
Drew smiled at Kevin when he walked past her. She saw the Ritsa girl looking at Castiel, and then setting her eyes quickly on her. Drew still didn't trust her much, but she didn't trust anyone there anyway, except maybe Sam.

"What are we doing with her?" She asked Sam; her knife burning hot in her jean's back pocket.

"Do we know anything about her?"  
"Only that she's human, Cas confirmed it… Crowley kidnapped her when she was young, and she's friendly, that's it" Sam explained almost reading Drew's mind.

"She's just a kid, she must be younger than Kev." He continued,

"Maybe we could help her." Sam had an obvious affinity for misjudged underdogs. He buttoned down his blue plaid shirt letting show the old black t-shirt he was wearing underneath.  
Drew sighed miffed and stumbled her way to the table the hostess showed them.

Ritsa took the seat across from Dean, the one shoved back against the wall. She felt slightly more protected like that.

"Here's your menus." another woman , the waitress, said, setting the five plastic coated menus on the table.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Whatever you've got for beer...it's been a long day." Dean decided, leaning back slightly in his chair. The woman looked over to Ritsa.

"Oh..Um...I'll have...lemonade?" she spoke quietly, flipping through her menu. The woman nodded, scribbling on the writing pad in her hand.

"Water." Castiel stated blankly. Not like he would be drinking it.

Crowley sipped his drink, rubbing his temple as his headache slowly dulled. You wouldn't think a demon could get that stressed...then again, he wasn't exactly stunt demon number three. He was the sodding King of Hell. He sat up straight, setting the glass on the smaller table beside the couch. Bringing a hand to his lips, he blew loudly through his fingers creating a shrill whistle. There was a scuttling of paws invisible to the human eye and a deep growling woof.

"That's right, come to daddy." he smirked, patting the large hell hound on the head.

"I need you to go and retrieve Ritsa. Do you understand?" he explained. The creature disappeared with a whirl of sulfur smell and hot air. Crowley sniffed, sitting back.

The group started taking seats. Drew was last so she had to sit next to Dean, and facing Castiel, who never left the eldest Winchester's side. A small drop of sweat fell from her temple. She threw a panicked quick glance at Sam, who smiled back in a reassurance way to her across the table. Kevin sat to her right, and next to Ritsa.  
"I'll have the same." Sam told the waitress after his brother ordered. He put his face in his hands.  
"Coke, no ice, please." Kevin said absently while he passed his fingers across the tablet. He looked at Ritsa. "This is going to be a bitch to try to read like this." He declared almost for himself.  
"I'll have a beer too, thanks." Drew rested her crossed arms on the table and put her head on top. The waitress smiled and left to get their drinks.

"So, um, Kevin?" she called without lifting her head. "How's the hand?" Her small talk had always sucked.

"It's fine now. Cas is very handy…" He stopped after he realized what he had said.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, I'll just have to get used to do things without my finger." He answered. A kid passing next to the table stared at his hand. Kevin realized he was still wearing his dirty, bloody shirt and gauze. He looked at Dean and shrugged

"Maybe I should go get changed…"

"That's actually a good idea," Drew added raising her head from the table really fast,

"I'll go with you." She finished kindly. She was glad she had a socially acceptable excuse to go get some air and avoid small talk. Kevin stood up and started walking toward the door. Drew followed him slowly; she had gotten dizzy from popping up her head like that. Sam eyed them as they got out of the restaurant.

Ritsa tried to cover a small snort that left her mouth at the accidental pun.

"...Sorry." she mumbled quickly, noticing how she had attracted Castiel's stare. She sighed, staring intently at the menu. There were so many choices. Just thinking about them her stomach was starting to growl as if her body was just now figuring out how hungry she really was. And the smell in the restaurant promised of delightful homemade food. She watched as Drew practically jumped at the chance to get out away from the table, half glancing at Kevin and his bloodied clothing and bandage. To say the least, she did feel a bit responsible for that.

"Jeez. She sure did jump at that chance..." Dean muttered watching the duo exit the building. shortly after they left the waitress came back with the drinks, three frothy cold beers, a water, an ice-less coke, and a lemonade.

"Do you have your orders yet...or should I wait until your friends get back?" she asked quickly, her pen hovering over the note pad. Dean shrugged.

"Do you know what you want yet?" he asked, looking to Ritsa. She shook her head quickly no.

"We can just wait until they come back in." he told her. She nodded and left. Ritsa took a sip of her lemonade.

The Hellhound started its search in the old warehouse, slinking around the police who were retrieving the prophets, invisible to the humans, its nose pressed to the ground sniffing for Ritsa's scent. Finally finding it, it's rat like tail began to wag.

"I think she needed air." Sam told Dean as they watched them leave. The waitress left a cold sweating beer in front of his place. Sam took a sip and saw Ritsa struggle with all the options.

"I never know what to get either." He lifted an eyebrow.

"I usually stick to salads, but still the options are very different…"

Drew went to talk to a man that was just entering the restaurant. Kevin walked to the Impala and took out a fresh blue t-shirt. He started undressing and taking off the bandages. He got changed quickly and turned to face Drew. She was sitting on the ground, lighting a cigarette.

"Didn't know you smoked…" Kevin asked surprised.  
"I don't." She said exhaling smoke.

"I just felt like it."  
"So where did you…" Kevin started asking.  
"Oh, I asked that man for one." Drew interrupted.  
"You look stressed…" Kevin trailed off.

"We're the good ones, you know? We look like a dangerous bunch, but we're not. At least not in purpose."  
"No, I know I know. I'm sorry." Drew said apprehensively.

"I promised Sam I'd try, but here I am, hiding." She frowned. It wasn't like her, breaking her promises. Kevin offered his hand to help her stand up. Drew smiled softly and took it.

"Let's get inside, weirdo." Kevin said with a bogus tone. Drew nodded and stepped on the cigarette. Together they got back inside the building.

"It's just...I'm feeling really overwhelmed right now." Ritsa explained with a soft smile, brushing a hand through her hair and looking up at Sam for a moment before turning her attention back to the list of foods in front of her.

"In general." she added as an after thought to clarify what she meant.

"Okay...I think I know what I want." she decided as Kevin and Drew were rejoining them.

"We've got our orders, you guys know what you want?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his cold beer and sighing with ease.

The Hellhound continued to follow the scent, its one track mind happy to do its job, its nose pressed to the gravely dirt, sending pebbles flying every once and awhile with a puffing snort. Finally it made its way from the building, the dirt turning to pavement and began to trot down the long winding highway.

Kevin went back to his seat next to Ritsa.

"Much better!" He exclaimed revising the menu. Drew sat down and smiled awkwardly at Dean who was still waiting for her response.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." Drew replied nervously. She peeked over the menu at Castiel and gave him a little forced, shy smile. She was trying. The waitress came up to the table and stood there smiling ready to take the orders.

"I'll um... have a Chicken… uh… BLT, please." Drew said closing the menu and taking a gulp from her beer.  
"I'd like the Lemon Pepper Grilled Rainbow Trout, Brown Rice side please" Kevin followed and closed the menu.  
"A Grilled Chicken Salad for me, thank you." Sam said with a quick smirk.

"Made up your mind yet, Ritsa?" he asked kindly.  
Drew leaned her head on her right hand and watched the others ordering their food. She was genuinely curious about Castiel's food preference.

"Yeah. I'll have the chicken strips with a side of fries." she smiled, setting down her menu.

"I'll have the double bacon cheese burger, extra cheese, also with a side of fries." Dean decided, setting his beer back on the table. The waitress nodded and glanced over to Castiel, waiting for a response.

"Oh, I won't be ordering." he stated. The waitress paused.

"Are you sure sir, we can get something to go if you aren't hungry now." she suggested.

"That won't be necessary..." he explained, brushing the offer off. She just nodded.

"Alright, your food will be out shortly." she smiled, heading off to put the order in. Castiel looked around, catching sight of Drew's awkward smile. He threw a small wavering smile back, making the whole situation more awkward. Sensing this, he broke eye contact and began to shovel together the menus in a pile, setting them in the center of the table.

It wasn't long before the hell hound caught up to the group. It stared at the big building, letting out a low whine. It knew better then to go in such a crowded place. Instead it plopped down beside the Impala.

"Uh… Don't you eat, Castiel?" Drew asked hesitant, her head still on her hand, offering both Dean and Castiel a welcoming smile to start conversation. She thought it was a nice way to get to know them. Sam realized her effort and grinned gratefully to her. Kevin resumed his idly observation of his precious tablet.

"Can you read it that way?" Sam inquired.

"I'm not really trying right now, you know?" Kevin said sluggishly and stretching his arms.

"I think I'll give it a try once we get to Garth's." The sky outside was just getting dark. Sam stared outside the window.

Ritsa glanced over to the tablet curious again at how someone could read the scribbles on it. Castiel shook his head.

"There's no need for me to eat. I don't need food to sustain myself." he explained.

"You must be really smart..." Ritsa yawned, staring at the hieroglyph like writing as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I'm really tired." she muttered, sniffing. Her sleep was minimum in general just like her eating habits, Crowley kept her busy with different tasks and assignments and sometimes she swore he forgot that humans really do need sleep to function. That, or he just didn't care. Which wouldn't surprise her at all. She laid her head in her arms on the table.

"Like, at all?" Drew tilted her head and lifted an eyebrow.

"That must be so… sad." She stared at Castiel interested.

Kevin snapped out of his trance.

"You know, I actually am." He said proudly.

"But I don't really have to be smart to read this, it just comes to my mind." Kevin brushed the carved Enochian letters with the tip of his fingers.

"I don't even speak Enochian."  
"The prophets are pretty much chosen in a random way, I gather." Sam told Ritsa.

"From what we know, any of us could be a prophet… Didn't Crowley tell you about this?" He asked estranged. Sam looked at Dean.

"She could help us find out about Crowley's true plan. Maybe?" he said expecting his brother's reply.

"Not really, it saves time. And food doesn't taste the same to...angels...as it does to people. I can taste every molecule of every atom. It's quite unpleasant to be honest..." Castiel explained, matching her stare.

Ritsa smiled, looking up at Kevin, using her arms like a pillow.

"That's cool." she muttered.

"Oh...No Crowley didn't tell me much about why things where the way they were, just what to do." she shrugged, glancing over to Sam. Dean's eyebrows pushed together in thought as he took another swig of his beer.

"Hmm. Maybe. But I don't know how keen I am on sending a kid into the middle of something like that..." he muttered, glancing over at the small framed girl. Ritsa looked up, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"I'm 17...not exactly a kid anymore." she pointed out mellowly her bottom lip slightly jutting out indignantly.

"But food is so good! I mean, pizza, Castiel. Pizza!" Drew blurted out.

"Man, imagine tasting ALL the molecules of cheese…" Drew got caught in her thoughts, but looking blankly into Castiel's eyes, and biting her lip. She so was hungry and she had just realized. Her stomach growled so hard she was sure at least Kevin heard it. She grabbed her belly embarrassed. Kevin coughed to disguise a laugh. He smirked at Ritsa.

"Dude, I mean like giving advice or something." Sam said to Dean almost offended.

"Of course I'd never put a kid in danger!" He snorted.

"And you ARE a kid, Ritsa. Until we find out what to do with you, you'll be under our watch." He added an easy smile to comfort her a little.

"So… don't you have a… uh, favorite food or drink?" Drew continued questioning Castiel. Truth was she had never had the chance to talk like this to an angel before.

Ritsa shook her head, relinquishing to the title of kid with a sigh. At least she knew she would be safe for awhile.

"Here is your food." the waitress smiled, appearing from around a corner with a large tray in her one hand, the plates precariously balanced on top of it. The food smelled amazing.

"Well, what kind of advice do you have Ritsa?" Dean asked, continuing the conversation as the waitress set the plates in front of their respective owners and grabbed the stack of menus from the center of the table, before disappearing again.

"Hmmm...You're gonna have to narrow it down a bit, what exactly are you looking for?" she mumbled her cheek in her hand as she reached for a fork with the other one, trying not to practically drool over the food in front of her. She was probably just as hungry as Drew was. Castiel blinked.

"No, I have no preference when it comes to food or drink. Although, one time I drank a liquor store...and it wasn't all that bad." he stated, shifting in his chair. Ritsa took the first bite of her food, which, although it was hot enough to slightly scorch the inside of her mouth, was arguably the best thing she had had to eat in a long time.

Sam fixated on Ritsa.

"Whatever could help us find Crowley, his hideouts, anything." He said pinching some lettuce and a tomato slice with his fork.  
Kevin set the tablet fragment aside and started shoving rice pilaf inside his mouth. The King of Hell didn't exactly feed him properly. Drew looked surprised at how the kid ate so fast.  
"And have you ever eaten?" She took her chicken burger and removed the top bun.

"You must have eaten something sometime, right?" Drew started nibbling on a piece of lettuce.  
Kevin eyed her from the corner of his eye.

"Dude, you eat like a psycho." He said with his mouth full of rice. Drew glanced at him with bacon in one hand and lettuce in the other.

"Says who, Pilaf boy?" She replied playfully, and faced Castiel.

"Didn't you have like, the worst hangov… Wait. Do you guys even get drunk?"

"Drew. I don't think Cas enjoys this Spanish inquisition interrogatory..." Sam said amused. Kevin laughed.

"Oh right, y-yeah. Sorry, Castiel." She apologized timidly and continued eating her bacon.

Ritsa pondered this for a moment, shoving another couple of bites of her food in her mouth and swallowing.

"Hmmm...give me a map and I might be able to give you a couple locations that I've been at recently...he just has so many places it's pretty much impossible to predict where he will be next..." she explained as she put another fork full of food into her mouth.

"There was one time, a few years ago, that Cas ate hundreds of cheeseburgers...and raw meat...and yes, after the liquor store he was preeeetttyyy tipsy." Dean snickered, jumping into Drew's conversation to answer her unanswered question.

"Those were quite good." Castiel admitted.

"But I was under the influence of Famine." he added as an afterthought. Ritsa glanced over at Kevin and Drew shaking slightly her head in amusement. Dean took a large bite of his cheeseburger.

"Excellent. Thank you, Ritz." Sam beamed at her.

"We'll go get a map to the mini market when we are done here." He started chewing a chunk of grilled chicken. Kevin dropped a piece of trout to the floor.

"Awh crap." He complained annoyed.

"Hum. Is that so?" Drew muttered. She was trying to imagine a drunk Castiel. He must have been more awkward than he was now.

"Ah yeah, Famine. I heard about that one." She told Dean after finishing her first bacon strip.

"Just around the time it got extra-crazy to be a hunter." Drew directed her sight to the front. She noticed Castiel's flipped tie and smirked.

"Drunk angels..." The idea entertained her.  
Kevin turned to Ritsa.

"So, uh, Ritz." He called grimly.

"Do you think Crowley will come after you?" Sam stopped eating and waited for her response. Drew also turned serious.

"He'll be pissed when he finds out we've taken you." Sam accepted.

"And knowing Crowley, he will go all Guantanamo on us. We should be careful."  
Drew swallowed a large chunk of food. It could get ugly if Crowley got to them.

Ritsa paused her eating, her face flushing. Ritz? That was a new one. She threw them a wobbly smile. She looked down at the trout on the floor, quickly handing Kevin a napkin. Dean leaned back, finishing off his beer.

"Yeah. But sometimes I feel like those were the simpler days...everything was a lot more black and white." he huffed, swirling a fry in ketchup before tossing it into his mouth. He sighed. Ritsa looked up at the serious tones now present at the table. She finished chewing the bite of chicken in her mouth, and swallowed.

"Uh..well, it might take him a little bit to notice I'm gone...but yeah. He might try to come after me..." she started slowly, placing her fork next her place and clasping her hands in her lap.

"But I doubt we'll be dealing with Crowley himself...he'll probably send someone after me." she explained, eyeing everyone at the table.

"Perhaps I should ward her ribs as I did yours?" Castiel questioned, looking to the Winchesters. The color drained from her already pale face.

"You mean...this won't be enough?" she questioned, pointing a finger to her protective hair clip.

"Thanks." Kevin mumbled taking the napkin. He offered Ritsa a shy smile.

"I know what you mean, man." Drew said, biting a tomato slice idly.

"I remember when the worst I had to deal with were shape shifters and rogue grim re…" She stopped abruptly and quickly glanced panicked at Castiel, then dropped her sight to the table.

"It shouldn't be a big deal if he sends some grunts to do the job." Sam pondered.

"Still, it won't do any harm to take precautions." Kevin flinched; he still wasn't ready to face more of Crowley's vicious minions.  
"Ward… her ribs?" Drew asked confused. Sam looked at her, then at Castiel, and turned to Ritsa.

"Yeah, I don't think so. We won't take any chances... Also, newcomers need to get an anti-possession tattoo." He eyed Drew.  
She gulped down her beer.

"I'm fine, thanks." She flashed her necklace to the others. A golden amulet pendant shone under the lamps light. Kevin chuckled.

"That won't do it, Drew. You're in the major leagues now." He showed her his left forearm. Sweat started pouring from Drew's forehead. She threw an alarmed look at Ritsa.

Castiel didn't even flinch at the almost mention of grim reapers, he was serious about his earlier decision. As long as Drew didn't do anything that warranted him telling Sam and Dean, he wouldn't. he threw her a half smile.

"Like I said, I could ward your ribs. It may be more painful then the tattoo though. But it works slightly better. I warded both Dean and Sam from angels and all other things during the apocalypse a few years back." he explained, as if carving Enochian on somebody's ribs was totally normal. Ritsa made wide eyed contact with Drew's eyes. And then stared over at the tattoo on Kevin's arm.

"Didn't that hurt?" she asked quietly. Even though she had gotten her fair share of injuries and scars "hunting" for Crowley...she wasn't exactly keen on willingly putting herself through something that would hurt...a lot. They say the closer a tattoo is to bone..the more it hurt, and with her body mass index. There wasn't a place on her body where she wasn't close to bone. Dean chuckled at their faces.

"Guys, chill. It's not that bad. It's a hell of a lot better than being possessed. Trust me, we've dealt with a lot of crap over the years." he promised, digging in his pocket for a wallet as the waitress set down the bill, he quickly handed it back with a credit card on top.

Drew was a bit relieved to see Castiel's weird crooked smile.

"I'm not sure about that ward thing." She said with a trembling voice as she pictured a large metal point scratching her bones. She could hear the shrieking noise in her head. She had seen some horrible things herself, but needles? Piercing her skin? That was a whole different deal.

"Also I think the tattoo is a bad idea, guys…" The mere image made her feel dizzy.

"I'm sorry, you two, this is something we must do." Sam told them concerned. Kevin grinned at the girl's reactions.

"You are badasses. Come on now." He smirked at Ritsa.

"Demon girl is afraid of needles?" he teased.  
Drew let go a nervous giggle.

"It is bad, Dean, it is very bad." She snapped almost laughing. She now had to decide which were worst: needles or demons. Kevin was completely entertained, sipping the rest of his coke and watching both Drew and Ritsa panic over a tattoo. Drew started sweating more. She felt like smoking again. This group would be the death of her.

Castiel sighed at how his offer seemingly made the girls even more panicked.

"It's not like you think it is...it's like, I carve it with energy, no needles...so if the needles are what bother you, that's your other option. Although it is slightly...more painful...to begin with." Castiel tried to elaborate. Ritsa stared at Kevin, processing his words meticulously in her mind.

"The things I've watched Crowley do with needles..." she whispered, shuddering slightly before shaking off the memories. She had seen many many things that the human eye should never experience over the past few years. If your old enough to drive you're old enough to be co-torturer. And those were moments she would rather forget. The waitress found her way back over to the group, handing the card and a receipt back to Dean and thanking them for their business before disappearing again.

"Well guys..." he stood stretching.

"We should probably hit the road." he explained, glancing at the girls who where still stuck on the whole idea of tattoos. Ritsa silently nodded, taking a last sip of lemonade before standing.

"Yeah, it isn't the pain what worries me, it is the needles." Drew said blankly.

"No needles? Fine, I'm in." She finally agreed.

"The tattoo on the other hand…" she continued babbling to Castiel, not even realizing if he was listening or not.  
Kevin realized Ritsa had really been more of a prisoner of Crowley.

"I'm sorry, Ritz." He mumbled putting a hand on her shoulder. Sam stared at them and felt somehow terribly guilty. They had encountered Crowley so many times, they had fought him and his demons, and they never realized there was a human girl forced to work for him. They should have found her and set her free.

"…and then they removed the guy's swollen gland. All because of infected needles. Oh man." Drew stood up shaking. She grabbed the table for support. She sighed and started walking behind Dean to the door. Kevin followed them, holding his tablet against his chest.  
Drew picked her hair up and tied it with a blue ribbon that matched her eyes. It was going to be a long drive.

Castiel nodded, listening intently to Drew's story.

"In that case, when we get to Garth's place Cas can ward you up." Dean smiled, patting Drew the shoulder and heading out the door.

"It's fine." Ritsa nodded her cheeks turning slightly rosy at the gesture, it wasn't their fault she got stuck in the hands of Crowley for seven years. She honestly didn't blame anyone for the situation, it had just happened like that. Ritsa was the last one out the door. She inhaled what she was expecting to be a fresh gulp of night air, instead she got a lung full of sulfur.

"Guys stop!" she shouted at the group, immediately recognizing the particular brand of sulfur. Dean turned eyeing her for a moment, before the smell registered in his nose as well. Castiel looked around, stepping to the front of the pack.

"Demon?" Dean questioned, drawing Ruby's knife from his inner jacket pocket, now on the alert.

"N-no..not exactly. Hellhound..." she admitted, scanning the surrounding area for any sign of movement. Dean's eyes went wide at this remark.

"Why would one of those demonic pit bulls be snooping around here for?" he questioned.

"Probably sent after me, to retrieve me..." she muttered warily.

"Uh-hum." Drew nodded frowning. She had made up her mind. Kevin smiled at Ritsa. Sam stepped outside just after Drew. He stretched his arms and yawned. Drew searched her pocket for her keys. She took them out and dropped them to the ground. She grunted quietly and picked them up.  
Ritsa's alarmed voice made her jump. Kevin hid his tablet behind his back and threw himself against the wall. Drew took out her knife ready to fight. Sam stood in front of Kevin with a small gun in his hand. Everyone's eyes were looking for the monster. Drew approached Ritsa.

"Where is the damn thing?" she asked stressed. Her knife was burning again in her hand. She didn't know how to kill a Hellhound, or if it could even be killed. Drew started walking carefully to her truck, one foot after the other.

"Drew. No." Sam warned calmly. Kevin's eyes were wide open.

"Okay, Okay." Drew whispered anxiously, standing still again. Inside the Cracker Barrel no one had noticed their alarm.

Ritsa shakily stepped forwards.

"Nobody move." she warned, carefully scanning the area. There was a large crackling bark growl from beside the Impala and Ritsa watched as the creature rose up onto it's large limbs, stretching the stiffness from its form and thumping it's rat like tail.

"Where is it Ritsa?!" Dean exclaimed, throwing a slightly panicked look back at Sam. "By the car..." she muttered.

"Don't." she warned as Dean went to practically leap at the thing. Her warning was cut off by a deep rumbling growl, which turned into a snarl as the thing approached the group.

"Does anybody have a piece of paper...and something to write with?" she questioned quickly. Dean shot her a wide eyed look of "what the hell" and even Castiel looked utterly confused.

Drew stood motionless. She didn't understand how Ritsa could see the thing. Suddenly the gravel under the car shifted, it looked like two invisible huge dog paws were pressing against it. Drew could hear the snarling and the growling. A strong sulfur smell hit her hard. She took two steps backwards, bumping into Castiel's side. Sam's mouth dropped open at Ritsa's request. He looked shocked at his brother. Kevin stepped from behind him and handed her a napkin. Sam took out a pen. Drew's fingers started to hurt; she was holding her knife too tightly. Her big blue eyes were round as plates. Everybody stood still waiting to see what Ritsa would do next with a napkin and a pen.

Castiel caught Drew, stabilizing her with one arm as he looked to where the hell hound stood, eyes narrowed.

"Thanks guys." Ritsa mumbled, quickly scribbling down a note.

"I'm fine. Just need a break, will find you in a few days..." she explained the note after she wrote it. Then she turned to the hell hound.

"Mw mw." she puckered her lips making kissing sounds. The hell hound trotted over to her, tail wagging and disgusting drool dripping from it's mouth. Dean looked on wide eyed.

"You pick up some tricks over the years...plus, I'm naturally a dog person..." she sighed to answer Dean's unanswered question. He blinked, astounded.

"Alright boy. Go back to Crowley." she commanded quietly, gently and carefully placing the napkin note in its mouth that was even with her face, even though she was standing up, and patting its head. Its tail thumped on the ground before, knowing its destination, the dog disappeared into thin air with a burst of heated sulfur. She exhale loudly as the creature left and the tension went with it. Dean sighed loudly, putting the knife back into his pocket, before shaking off the moment.

"Is THAT going to be a regular thing?" he questioned indignantly. Ritsa looked away.

"Well, hopefully not...if I get warded..." she admitted, glancing over to Castiel. Castiel nodded.

"I can try to ward against them finding you." he nodded.

Drew composed her self.

"S-sorry." She stuttered, her eyes still fixed on the spot where the invisible dog was supposed to be. Kevin and Sam nodded nervously to Ritsa. Drew watched astonished as she delivered the note to the dog and patted its huge unseeable head.

"Whatever tricks those are, I want to learn them." Kevin mumbled from his place. The Hellhound disappeared and Drew fell to the ground, sighing in relief. It was, by far, the weirdest scariest thing she had ever seen, and she couldn't even physically see the thing. Kevin helped her up.

"Uh, what just happened?" Sam asked baffled putting his gun away. Drew stashed her knife in her pocket and approached Dean.

"K, now I want both my ribs and tattoo done." She looked at Ritsa with distrustful eyes. Whoever who could do that sort of things wasn't exactly number one in her Okay list. She started walking towards her old jeep truck.

"I guess we can leave now." Her car keys in her hands.

"Who's gonna ride with me?" She asked with an edgy smile.

Ritsa sighed with just as much, if not more, relief than the others.

"That give us a couple of days...hopefully." she stated, brushing her hand through her hair nervously. She turned to Kevin with a weak smile.

"I don't think I can teach them." confessed. " she confessed glancing back to where the hell hound was seconds ago.

"I mean...they're invisible to everyone else right..." she rambled.

"Anyways, the sooner we get the wards the better." she nodded, looking over to Drew. She internally cringed, she was once again being looked at like some sort of a freak.

"Definitely. We don't need anymore of those demonic pit bulls showing up." Dean nodded, agreeing, straightening out his jacket.

"Yeah, we should get going. We still have a long drive." he pointed out in accordance with Drew's statement.

"I will ride with you, if that's alright with you." Castiel piped up, looking to Drew for an answer.

Kevin was a little disappointed again.

"Ah, whatever." He told Ritsa smiling.

"Let's go then." Sam said walking to the Impala. Kevin climbed inside. Drew looked at Castiel, a bit of confusion in her eyes.

"Sure, hop in." She said with a shy welcoming smile. Everything just kept getting weirder and weirder. Drew stood next to her truck for a few minutes. Sam threw an apprehensive look to her and got in the car. She felt like she was about to hyperventilate. She had been keeping it together kind of well in front of the others, but there was just so much anxiety she could take in one day. She raised her head and found her reflection staring back from her truck's closed window. Her ponytail was all messy and locks of chocolate brown hair were sticking out everywhere. The denim shirt was wrinkled, and twisted on her arms.

"Keep it together, Drew." She mumbled for herself, almost disgruntled. She fixed her clothes and hair.

"Much better." She muttered before opening the door and climbing inside her truck.

"You know, they actually look nothing like pit bulls..." Ritsa stated offhandedly as she entered the backseat of the Impala, scooting over to the far end and buckling up. Dean chuckled, shoving the key in the ignition and turning, starting up the engine.

"Yeah, well they are vicious." he pointed out.

"Like pit bulls...although, if I had the choice, I would definitely go with the pit bull." he explained, staring in his mirrors as they started to pull out.

"Are you sure that riding with you isn't a bother? You seem...anxious." Castiel commented with a stare from the passenger seat as he watched Drew get in. She may have fixed her disheveled appearance, but he could still tell how flustered she must have been feeling on the inside.  
Crowley hadn't moved from his spot on the couch, but instead had flipped on the television and was flipping through the channels aimlessly when the Hellhound appeared in front of him. He blinked for a moment, assessing the unexpected emptiness of no person accompanying it.

"Where's Ritsa?" he pressed impatiently. Not like the thing could properly understand him. It thumped its tail in happiness at being addressed before dropping a slobbery napkin into his lap. He cringed, yanking the piece of cloth like paper up with his fingers and shaking it free of...most...of the drool that covered it.

"A few days...?" he muttered indignantly. Who the hell gave her permission to take off on a so called "break." He huffed, tossing the paper in the nearby trash can. Whatever. He would deal with her whenever she showed up.

"I rather stay away from both." Kevin stated. Sam scoffed.

"Okay guys, next stop: Garth's" he said looking at Dean.  
Drew glanced at him.

"Yeah, it is totally fine." she said with a shy smirk.

"I just. I have a hard time trusting people so fast... Like this." She put the key in the ignition and stayed thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm sorry if I come as rude or impolite polite... I'm not used to big parties. And you guys trust each other so much, and I just can't. Not right now, at least." Drew stared at Castiel. She pushed her eyebrows together.

"I'm a mess, I know. But also... I really want to stay with you guys. You're so kind to me even though you've only known me for a short time..." She fell silent. The impala started moving in front of her truck. She followed out the parking space.

"Thank you." She said without looking at the angel.

"Yep, we'll be there in a few hours." Dean nodded as they pulled out onto the highway. Ritsa chuckled a little.

"I don't know, dogs don't bother me much." she smirked shyly. She yawned, blinking rapidly.

"Hmm, I think I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when we get to...Garth's place?" she mumbled, resting her head in the crook of her elbow against the door.

"...Can you put some music on?" she questioned quietly as she closed her eyes. Dean nodded, turning the radio on to quietly play classic rock.  
Castiel looked over to the human in the driver seat.

"It's understandable." Castiel nodded.

"From what I've learned...trustworthy people are hard to come by." he nodded understandingly.

"But the Winchesters, they are, in my opinion. The most trustworthy people I know, human, angel, or otherwise." he added, reaching out to turn the radio dial, filling the car with blasting music. He quickly turned it the opposite way, looking over at Drew awkwardly.

"Sorry about that." he sighed. "I'm still...adjusting to technology, I probably always will be." he admitted, setting his hands clasped in his lap and turning to look out the window.

"It's not that I dislike dogs. I dislike dogs that want to eat me alive, whether demonic or normal." Kevin declared. He watched as Ritsa got comfortable ready to sleep. She wasn't that bad after all. He smiled softly and looked outside the window.

"Sure, no problem." Sam told her from the front seat without turning around. A familiar tune started playing on the radio.

"Yeah, they seem like it." She muttered. She saw Castiel's hand reaching for the radio from the corner of her eye. She didn't say anything. Thunderous music came out of the speakers leaving her almost deaf. She blinked a couple times at Castiel's technological incompetence, and couldn't help let a big laugh out.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I didn't use my hearing that much anyway." She told him giggling. She noticed he was honestly concerned.

"You should see me try to operate a freaking printer." She raised an eyebrow playfully.

"And you don't want to be near me when the stupid wi-fi isn't working." Drew beamed Castiel sincerely. The Winchesters, their angel, and their teenage prophet seemed more and more alright to her.

"I think I'm going to start trusting you bunch." Drew acknowledged in a more serious tone, but still with a little grin.

Dean nodded as he brought the car around the gentle curve, entering onto the freeway.

"Yeah, Hell hounds. Bad times." he added as he picked up speed, going at nice even pace on the long, seemingly never ending, road. The night sky was filled with bright stars. Ritsa was pretty much asleep as soon as she closed her eyes, she wasn't keeping count, but it had been close to two days without sleep and her body was naturally feeling it. She began to snore softly, and quietly because of the way her face was pressed against the window and her arm, her hair like a draping curtain shielding her from the real world.

"Sorry." Castiel apologized again. He pushed his eyebrows together in thought, pondering the humorous things Drew was saying. He honestly didn't understand much of it, but on thing was clear. She was going to trust them more.

"Good." he nodded. He rested his chin on his palm and looked up at the stars, practically his and his siblings siblings since the dawn of time.

Kevin turned his attention to Ritsa's snoring. Her beautiful hair didn't let him see her face. "Huh. Cute." Kevin thought falling asleep. He also rested his head against the window. The cool air filtering through somewhere hit his face. He could finally rest. Sam closed his eyes for a moment, but still remained awake, his right foot stomping softly on the floor following the rhythm of Dean's music.

Drew answered Castiel's apology with a wide reassurance smile. He sure was the thoughtful type. At least now she could avoid small talk. She kind of liked that about him. He also didn't seem to understand unnecessary trivial conversation. She cracked down her window. The fresh night air entered messing up the front of her hair. It was a lovely starred night, no clouds, no noise, no nothing, just the blinking little lights and a huge moon above them. She peeked at Castiel briefly. He was also looking up.

"They sure are something." She said in a mushy voice to herself. Her dad liked to watch the stars, and he inculcated the hobby in his children. She sighed deeply.

"Children." Dean scoffed with a half smile. It had been a long time since he was that age, and to be honest, sometimes he missed that innocence...well as innocent as a hunter's child can be. He tapped his fingers gently to the night classic rock. Ritsa shifted in her sleep, sliding down the seat into more of a laying position, her head still against the back door, and her silky hair in her face, curled into a ball like form.

Castiel glanced back to Drew.

"They are...it's amazing, when I'm not in this body...the time spent up there, with my brothers and sisters." he explained slowly, feeling the cold night air from Drew's cracked window flowing through strands of his dark, already messy, hair and ruffling his trench coat and loose tie. He closed his eyes slightly.

"They are." Sam snorted quietly with his eyes still shut. Kevin's ear was still pressed against the cold window. Even in his sleep he held the damn piece of clay like it was his child.

"We started with Kevin. Then Drew, who's not really a kid, but she's young. And now Ritz." Sam meditated.

"And Cas, who we can easily count as a big kid." He chuckled a little.

"So you're saying the stars… are your siblings?" Drew asked surprised, looking at Castiel quickly. She contemplated the immensity of Castiel's family.

"It must be so wonderful. To have so many people caring for you." She sighed wistfully. Somewhere, in Indiana, her brother was thinking of her. Drew popped in a CD. Quiet rock music started playing.

Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, Cas is a baby in a trench coat...but I think he's getting along with Drew." he smiled, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"Once we get to Garth's place we can figure out a plan of action..." he decided.

Castiel blinked.

"Well, no, not exactly. They aren't sentient beings, not like angels. But, as an angel, we are basely celestial energy. So there are close ties between our core vibrations and those of the stars I suppose..." he rambled, trying to explain.

"It's hard to understand..." he mumbled, realizing how alien he must sound to a human. "But there are a lot of angels up there too." he said with assurance. "Do you have family?" Castiel asked, tilting his head slightly. Curious of her answer.

"She has her doubts, about us." Sam replied a bit disenchanted.

"She's not sure whether to trust us or not." He laughed quietly.

"They are, aren't they?" Sam tilted his head. It had been a while since they had had such peaceful conversation.

"We sure need one." He finished. In the back seat, Kevin started snoring.

Drew listened closely to Castiel's explanation.

"I see…" Drew mumbled. "It's like, how all berries are fruits, but some are edible and others aren't. But unknowingly I still put them in the same basket…" She pondered for a minute.

"It is, a little bit." She grinned at him. She looked up to the night sky. She pictured thousands of beaming faces looking at them.

"Whatever, they look pretty up there." She decided smiling. Castiel's question took her by surprise. She eyed him briefly. "Yeah, I do… or I did." She hesitated. "I'm not sure anymore."

"Definitely, but I don't blame her. If I were her...I wouldn't have trusted us this far to be honest." Dean explained, shaking his head slightly. "Yeah. You'd think that after the apocalypse things would calm down, but it seems like stuff has just gotten more complicated..." he sighed, brushing a hand through his short hair.

Castiel blinked. trying to figure out the connection between fruits and angels and stars. "...Yes, I suppose that is a way of putting it." he nodded in unsure agreement. His eyebrows pushed together in thought, pondering her answer for a moment. "Well, I'm sure everything will work out." he promised. "Sorry for asking about it...I didn't mean to bring up any bad feelings or anything." he apologized.

Sam opened his eyes to look at his brother. "Yeah, but we're the good guys, Dean." He said kind of baffled. "It's not like we're going to harm her or anything." Sam rested his head against the seat. The road in front of them seemed to go on forever. "And Leviathans." He added blankly shifting in his seat. "After all that, we can take pretty much anything. I mean, the freaking Apocalypse, Dean." He smiled at him.

Drew noticed Castiel's confusion. "Sorry for the weird analogy." She smirked. Her reaction had made him uncomfortable. "Ah, don't worry about it." She shook off the awkward moment with a smile. "It's just that I try not to think about them to much. It's… easier. That way." Drew put both hands on the wheel. She bit her lip and continued. "Go on, ask. I said I'm gonna trust you, so shoot." She said with her eyes still on the road.

"Well think about it Sam, trusting people that we don't know hasn't exactly had the best results." he pointed out with a sort of half shrug. "So it's probably a good thing that she's wary. A smart thing." he nodded. "Yeah the apocalypse Sam." he chuckled. They had been through a ton of stuff when he actually sat down and had time to think of it. What could the universe possibly bring on next?

"Sometimes I have a hard time wrapping my head around such things as analogies, as they're called. I understand them by definition, but I can't quite grasp how the things they're supposed to express. Call it a lack of creativity if you wish." he explained, watching as her hands grasped the wheel. "Are you sure? I've been informed that it isn't polite to bring up subjects that bother the other person in conversation..." he calculated, awaiting her response.

"Yeah, i agree." Sam reflected. "Thing is, she seems to be trustful. A bit jumpy for a hunter, but still good." He said with a slight chuckle. "I dunno it can get any worst than that."

"Okay, I'll try to avoid them with you." She smiled widely. "You're just not used to them. And I tend to use them a lot. Sorry about that." She apologized softly. She could see he was being cautious.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm telling you to shoot... But yeah, you should be considerate with others." Drew met Castiel's eyes.

Dean shook his head, glancing down at the clock. It had been a little over an hour. They still had awhile to go before they would reach Garth's place.

"Definitely. Give her some time and I think she'll come around." he noted.

He nodded thankfully.

"In that case, what exactly did you do before you met the Winchester's?" he questioned, changing the subject just slight enough that it would perhaps be slightly less uncomfortable for her, but would still give him some insight into her past. To be honest, he was curious. This was the first time he had met someone part grim reaper.

Sam turned to watch Kevin and Ritsa sleeping on the back seat.

"She will. We should entrust Cas with that task." He said smiling.

Drew sighed.

"I was just a regular hunter. You know, ghosts, shape shifters." She pondered for a minute.

"I was after this werewolf that was attacking college students and bumped into them. The guys practically saved me, man, I was dead meat when they found me." She looked at Castiel with shocked eyes, for narrative purposes.

"Since then I just kind of stuck around." She shrugged.

"I know I repeat a lot how much I don't trust them... You all. But I kind of do at the same time." She smiled at him.

Dean just laughed. "Yeah." he agreed.

Castiel nodded.

"I see. Then you've been a hunter for most of your life as well. Like the Winchesters." he determined. He straightened his tie and shifted in his seat a little.

"Well, that's good. Give it time and...perhaps you'll find you can fully trust us." he informed lightly.

Sam smiled at Dean and turned on his seat, he pressed his head against the closed window and tried to sleep.

"Not exactly." Drew hesitated.

"I was 13 when I got dragged in the life." She said, flinching a little.

"I had no choice, but to leave everything behind and..." She stopped and weakly smiled at Castiel.

"Well. You know why I had to leave." She turned her sight to the road, but kept watching him from the corner of her eye.

"I already decided." She answered.

"I'm gonna trust you, or at least I'll try. I promise... Castiel." Drew hesitated. She still didn't know if she was allowed to call him "Cas". She giggled nervously.

Dean just continued to drive in silence as his brother attempted to fall asleep in the passenger seat beside him.

It was a few more hours of driving before they arrived at Garth's "house". Which in reality, was a giant docked boat. He turned off the music and twisted the keys free, dropping them into his pocket once more.

"Rise and shine. We're here." he stated, and although his voice was at a normal volume, in the dead silent car, it was like a shout. Ritsa cringed and began to stir, scooping her hair out of her face groggily and squinting at Dean.

"I don't mind if you call me Cas." he assured, and then fell into a silence, watching the taillights of the Impala in front of them.

Sam popped his eyes open startled. Kevin mumbled something in the back seat.

"Hey Kev. Kev. KEV!" Sam said loudly. Kevin jumped and woke up opening his eyes wide. He was holding his tablet fragment way too tight. Sam got out of the car yawning, he stretched his long arms. Kevin crawled out of the back seat, still half asleep.

"We there yet?" He mumbled.

Drew smiled softly. He was weird, but nice.  
Drew parked her truck right behind the impala, turning the engine off.

"We're here... Apparently" she told Castiel, glancing at the huge rusty boat.

"I guess this Garth guy is a real badass. Living in a boat and stuff." She said winking to the angel and getting of the truck.

Ritsa rubbed her eyes with balled up fists, brushing her thick hair to the side and the rest of the way out of her seat before unbuckling the seat belt that she had become practically tangled in in her sleep. Slowly she slid out of the vehicle, her legs shaking as she put her weight on them, and the cold night air making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself and yawned.

"What is...is that a fricken boat?" she questioned quietly, staring at the large houseboat before her.

"Garth is...Garth." Castiel tried to explain as he walked towards the Impala in front of them, waving his hands in a small dismissing manner. He wouldn't exactly have used the term "badass" but, Garth was a hunter, and he did live in a boat.

"Unique" might have been a better suited word to describe Garth.

Kevin couldn't stop yawning. He brushed some wrinkles off his shirt with his hand.

"Yeah. I should have seen this coming." He said with an annoyed tone. Sam laughed warmly.

"That's Garth."

Drew loosened her pony tail. Her long wavy hair blew with the breeze. She closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Well, he must be pretty rough, by the looks of his place." She pointed to the boat with a lazy motion of her hand. She smiled at Castiel's confused look.  
Sam turned to wave at Castiel and Drew.

"How was the drive?" He asked with a smirk.

"Anything interesting?" Drew squinted her eyes at him.

Ritsa saw Kevin yawn and couldn't fight the urge herself, covering her mouth with a small hand, trying to control her puffy bedhead hair with the other.

"I could probably sleep pretty much anywhere...I'm so tired." she muttered almost unintelligible. She shivered. It really was cold out.  
Castiel just shook his head no. "Well, everyone's gonna chill here for the night." Dean proclaimed, starting to walk towards the boat that sat swaying gently where it was tied. "Cas, do you think the warding can wait until morning?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes, that should be okay." he nodded, following the group.

"I'm sure Garth has some extra beds, or couches inside." Sam said to Ritsa. He patted Kevin's head when he walked by him. Kevin couldn't keep his eyes opened, he kept mumbling things in a disgruntled tone. Sam looked at Dean and chuckled.  
Drew approached the others, shaking her shoulders. She still gave Sam a resentful, but playful, look.

"Ah yes please!" Drew exclaimed at Dean's question.

"I think I'm about to pass out." Truth was she wasn't so excited about the ribs thing. She smiled at The back of Castiel's head.

Ritsa just nodded, her eyes still squinted with sleep. She waddled, following the group, her arms still wrapped loosely around her.

"Knock knock." Dean stated loudly, pounding on the large metal door. Castiel sighed.

"I think I will stay over here for the night as well, that way I can ward Ritsa and Drew first thing in the morning." he decided, glancing between the two girls as the door opened, revealing a scrawny brunette with a large grin.

"Heard ya loud and clear." Garth smiled, stepping back from the door and waving the group in.

"That sounds good, Cas." Sam told him with a thankful grin. Dean's voice rang like a bell inside Kevin's head, his eyes puffy. Drew raised her sight to meet Castiel's eyes.

"Can't wait." She said sarcastically. Drew eyed Ritsa. Neither of them were really looking forward to that. She turned to find a very not-badass looking hunter standing at the door. She looked back at Castiel with a "I see what you mean now" look. She followed Kevin inside the boat-house.

"Just go on and make yourselves at home, I've got a couple of cots in the other room, and a couch and a chair, and I'm sure there are some extra pillows and blankets in the closet like room to your left." Garth explained as Dean walked in.

"Thanks." Dean nodded, heading over to the closet and spinning the door open, starting to pull down some blankets and pillows. Castiel gave her an apologetic look before heading into the boat. Ritsa followed slowly, almost tripping as she stepped over the metal door. She grumbled as Dean tossed a pile of blankets onto her.

"Thanks, Garth." Sam said to the scrawny guy. He caught some blankets and handed them to Kevin. Drew smiled at Castiel and went to stand by Sam. She gave Garth a shy smile.

"Hi." She mumbled taking some pillows from Dean and dropping them to the floor. "Dang it." Drew grunted passing a hand through her hair and bending over to pick them up. She stood up and started studying the inside of the boat. There were papers everywhere, and piles of books as tall as her. Everything seemed to be covered with a thick layer of rust. She put the pillows on a couch, and took off her shirt. She inhaled the smell of wet rusty metal.

For some reason she really liked it there.

Garth threw a goofy smile back at Drew and pointed to Kevin.

"So, I'm assuming this is Kevin...but uh, who are they?" Garth questioned, gesturing to Drew who was now on the couch and Ritsa who was stumbling over to one of the cots with her armload of bedtime supplies. Dean sighed.

"They're tagging along with us for now. That's Drew, and that's Ritsa." he explained, pointing to each female respectively. He nodded. Garth's phone rang and he dug it out of his pocket.

"Ooh, I should probably take this." he mumbled, answering it.

"A vamp nest?" he questioned as he headed out the door. Dean grabbed a pillow and a blanket for himself.

"I can sleep in the car tonight, since Drew has the couch, Kevin and Ritsa are taking the cots, and you can have the recliner." he decided, walking towards the door. Castiel looked around at everyone heading to sleep.

Kevin smiled at Garth. Drew let her self fall in the couch. It was really comfy, or maybe she was just very tired. Her eyes itched.

"I guess I'll go with you." Sam told Dean following him outside. Drew watched the guys leave. Kevin headed to the other room, opening the door to let Ritsa in. He followed her.

"Which one do you want to sleep in?"he asked her politely. Drew waved Castiel goodbye and rested her head on the pillow falling asleep immediately. She didn't even covered herself with a blanket.

"I'll just take this one." Ritsa mumbled, plopping down on the nearest cot where it was, not even bothering to move it from the small room. Stuffing her face into the pillow she had in her arm and yanking the blanket over herself, she was asleep.  
Castiel waved, and followed the Winchesters out the door, since he didn't sleep he decided to go for a small walk.  
Dean got into the driver seat of the Impala, propped the pillow against the window and pulled a blanket over himself with a sigh.

"Okay." Kevin mumbled. He went to the other cot, threw his blankets over and stuffed his tablet fragment under his pillow.

"Good night." He mumbled and turned to face the wall.  
Drew shifted on the couch. She put her right arm over her eyes and started snoring softly.  
Sam climbed into the back seat, unbuttoned his jeans.

"Sleep tight." He told Dean closing his eyes.

Castiel walked down the street near the boat, simply observing the nightlife. There were only a few people out this late and so he was pretty much alone. Finding a bench he decided to take a seat and watch the fireflies. He normally found nice places to walk if he wasn't busy with something while his companions slept, it was nice and it gave him time to think about things.

"Night." Dean mumbled, closing his eyes and relaxing.  
Garth quietly walked back into his boat, noticing how everyone was asleep. Not seeing Sam and Dean, he figured they probably crashed in their car and so he headed over to his recliner chair, kicking off his shoes. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket, got comfortable, and leaned the chair back and closed his eyes with a sigh.


End file.
